Prince Charming
by PattyPotter91
Summary: Das hier ist die Übersetzung von der englischen Geschichte. xXForeverYoung91Xx hat mir die Erlaubnis gegeben sie zu übersetzen. Wer also zu faul fürs Englische is oder es einfach nich kann...Bitte  lest das hier und schreibt mir ein paar Kommis.
1. Chapter 1

**Prince Charming**

Pairing: H/D grins,knutsch 

Autorin: xXForeverYoung91Xx, ich übersetze bloß. Selbstverständlich mit ihrer Erlaubnis...

Altersempfehlung: Noch harmlos, später Slash und Mpreg

**Zusammenfassung**: Draco, der Prinz von England, wünscht sich nichts mehr als ein normaler Teenager zu sein. Er möchte einfach wie jeder andere sein, nicht Prinz oder baldiger König. Deshalb beschließt er nach Amerika zu gehen, wo niemand sein wahres Ich kennt.

Außerdem muss er vor Schuljahresende eine Braut gefunden haben, andernfalls wird er mit Pansy Parkinson vermählt.

An der Hogwarts High trifft er unter einer völlig anderen Identität ein. Dort ist er bekannt unter dem Namen Evan Brooks.Er trifft Harry Potter, der ihn anscheinend nicht leiden kann. Diese Tatsache macht Draco neugierig und er möchte den wahren Harry kennen lernen. Er ist fasziniert von ihm. Doch bald passieren die unglaublichsten Dinge zwischen ihnen. Draco erkennt plötzlich, dass er sich in seinen neuen besten Freund verliebt hat. Aber es kann nicht geschehen wenn Draco eigentlich beabsichtigt eine Braut zu finden. Wie wird Harry sich fühlen wenn er von Dracos wahrer Identität erfährt?

Irgendwer interessiert es zu lesen? Schreibt Kommis!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Nabend allerseits.Tut mir leid, dass ich das 1. Kapitel nicht vorher posten konnte. Habe 2 ganze Tage mit starker Erkältung im Bett gelegen und konnte nich an PC wegen übler Kopfschmerzen. Nun…Ich möchte allen Reviewern danken, die mir ein paar Zeilen geschrieben haben.

Wie ihr wisst besitze ich keine Rechte an dieser Geschichte, außer dem Recht sie zu übersetzen.Also, hier ist nun Kapitel 1 von Prince Charming.

**Kapitel 1**

**Harry konnte nicht anders als sein Leben**** manchmal mit dem von Cinderella zu vergleichen. Er fühlte sich in die Falle gegangen zu sein, wie Cinderella, niemand der ihn von diesem Ort rettete, welchen er zu Hause nannte. Harry konnte nicht anders als zu denken, dass er und Cinderella viele Gemeinsamkeiten hatten. Außer das er ein Mann war und sie eine Frau.**

**Aber er war ein normales Kind, welches jeden Tag zur Schule ging, jedoch keine Freunde hatte, die ihn trösteten.**

**Er war ein Waisenkind genau wie Cinderella und jeden Tag wünschte er sich, dass alles nur ein Traum war und er aufwachen würde von den Stimmen seiner Eltern.**

**Ihr seht, sein Leben war vergleichbar mit ihrem, doch er lebte nicht mit seiner bösen Stiefmutter oder Stiefschwestern. Harry hätte nichts dagegen sein Leben gegen Cinderellas einzutauschen.**

**Er war sich sicher, dass ihre Stiefmutter sie nicht schlug wenn sie etwas falsch machte. Oh nein, an Stelle mit Stiefmutter und Schwestern zu leben, musste er es bei einem Besenstiel von Tante, Wal eines Onkels und Nichtsnutz eines Cousins aushalten.**

**Aber anders als Cinderella bekam er Schläge wann immer er etwas falsch machte. Anders als sie ging er nicht zu einem Ball und traf dort „Prince Charming". Harry wusste schon lange, dass er schwul war, aber noch nie hatte er sich einen Ritter in glänzender Rüstung so gewünscht wie jetzt. Anders als sie musste er hier bleiben und die schmutzigen Taten seiner Verwandten ertragen. Seiner Meinung nach war Cinderella ein Glückspilz, welcher eine Dienerin war aber bald schon eine Prinzessin wurde,**** welche Tatsache ihr später verhalf Königin zu werden.**

**Wenn es doch war würde. Wenn „Prince Charming" doch nur kommen würde und ihn fort brachte, weit fort von hier.**

„**Wo ist dieser Prince Charming?", fragte er sich immer.**

**Später hörte Harry auf an solch närrische Märchen zu glauben. Er lebte in einer Welt wo Märchen und solch Fantasien einfach nicht existierten. Aber an Stelle in einem Schloss zu sein, schrubbte er in der Küche das verdammte Geschirr. Nutzlose Leute, das waren seine „Familie". Sie schien es für nötig zu halten jeder Zeit nach ihm zu rufen. Das war der Beginn seines fantastisch beschissenen Lebens. Aber er konnte sich nicht beschweren. „Das Leben ist nicht immer fair", hieß sein Motto. **

**Er war gerade dabei den letzten Teller zu schrubben als er jemand anderes in der Küche vernahm. ****Mit einem letzten Ausspülen drehte er sich um und sah Onkel Vernon ins Gesicht. Harry starrte ihn wartend an, wartend darauf eine neue Aufgabe zu erhalten.**

„**Ich will, dass du das Badezimmer putzt. Aber das du ja kein Fleckchen auslässt. Ich will es blitzblank. Dann bist du fertig für heute.", grölte Vernon. Und mit diesen Worten ging er davon, nun eigentlich watschelte er davon. „Mistkerl", war Harrys erster Gedanke. Er schnappte sich die Säuberungsmittel fürs Bad und ging die Treppe nach oben. Verfluchtes Bad! Warum konnte Vernon nicht seinen Sohn fragen es zu tun?**

**Als Harry das Badezimmer betrat, erkannte er, dass es nicht so dreckig aussah wie er erwartet hatte, trotzdem etwas Saubermachen aber nicht schaden würde. Gott das würde den Rest der Nacht beanspruchen. „Vielleicht fang ich besser jetzt an.", dachte er sich, ging in die Knie und fing an zu putzen.**** Innerhalb einer Stunde schaffte er es seinen Schlafplatz in Keller zu erreichen. Ja, dort hin verfrachteten sie sein „Schlafzimmer", im Keller umgeben von Spinnenweben und Spinnen. Seine Familie war böse. Er durfte im Keller schlafen während Dudley das größte Zimmer im ganzen Haus bekam. Da sah man mal wie verwöhnt er war. Wenn er etwas wollte, zögerten seine Eltern nicht es ihm zu geben.**

**Ach…Harry würde alles dafür geben ein Leben wie Dudley zu haben. Zwar nicht so verwöhnt sein aber Eltern haben welche ihn liebten und bereit waren ihm das zu geben was er brauchte. Aber daran konnte er nicht mehr festhalten, da es ja niemals war werden würde. Aber glücklicher Weise konnte er ja in einem Jahr dieses Teufelsloch verlassen und er würde in die freie Welt gehen, wo er geliebt werden würde.**** Erschöpft von dem ganzen Putzen ließ er sich auf sein Bett plumpsen. Gott sei dank war morgen Schule.**

**Die meisten Leute hassten es zur Schule zu gehen aber das betraf nicht Harry. In die Schule zu gehen war eine gute Ausrede das Haus für einen ganzen Tag zu verlassen. Er hatte vielleicht nicht viele Freunde, okay, er hatte gar keine Freunde aber das hieß nicht, dass er sich nicht auf die Schule freute. Zu müde um zu denken, fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf, wartend darauf, dass der nächste Tag kam.**

**Draco starrte seinen Vater ungläubig an. „Muss ich sie ernsthaft heiraten?", fragte Draco erneut.**

**Er hatte die Nase gestrichen voll, dass seine Eltern ihn einfach so vermählten. Er wollte der Jenige sein der sich seine Braut aussuchte, nicht seine Eltern. Lucius starrte seinen Sohn, zukünftigen Thronerben, an. „Zum tausendsten Mal, Ja.", antwortete er mit einem Schimmer von Gereiztheit. **

**Draco lehnte sich gegen den Sitz, welchen er zur jetzigen Zeit einnahm. Er atmete tief ein und schloss die Augen, versuchte sich zu entspannen. Wieso musste es gerade sie sein? Von den vielen Mädchen sein Vater hatte auswählen können, wählte er keine andere als Pansy verfluchte Parkinson. Draco öffnete die Augen und schaute zu seinem Vater herüber, nein, er funkelte ihn wütend an. „Und wieso muss ich diese Kuh heiraten?" „Der Ton, Draco. Achte auf deine Wortwahl. Solch eine Sprache ziert sich nicht für einen Prinz wie du es bist." „Ja, wie auch immer. Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet." Wartend sah Draco seinen Vater an. „Sie kommt aus einer wohlhabenden Familie.**** Sie ist gut für dich. Sie ist sehr niveauvoll und schick. Sie hat das wahre Talent die zukünftige Königin zu sein. Draco bemühte sich nicht mit den Augen zu rollen.**

„**Außerdem, ich habe all die Mädchen gesehen mit denen du dich abgibst. Das ist schlechte Publicity. Wenn ich dein ein Mädchen aussuchen gelassen hätte, wie sagen wir mal zum Beispiel Cho Chang oder Lavender Brown, sie haben einfach nicht das Niveau für eine Königin. Sie sind Schlampen. Erinnerst du dich? Du warst sturzbesoffen und hast dich vor der ganzen Gesellschaft Englands lächerlich gemacht. Nun, ich will nicht, dass jenes noch einmal vorkommt. Daher wirst du Pansy heiraten. Ist das klar?"**

„**Danke, dass du mich daran erinnern musst. Ich war grade dabei den Skandal zu vergessen." „Ob das klar ist?", wiederholte Lucius seine Worte. „Ja.", antwortete Draco seufzend.**

**Draco würde alles tun um ein normaler Teenager zu sein. Er wollte nicht diese Verantwortung haben und die vielen Pflichten in so einem jungen Alter, 17 Jahre um genau zu sein. Er entschied sich seine Meinung laut auszusprechen. „Vater, ich habe etwas zu fragen. I könnte es alleine tun ohne dass du etwas weißt aber ich habe entschieden, dass es das Beste ist es dir zu sagen."**

**Lucius gab seinem Sohn einen fragenden Blick. „Nun, was ist es?"**

**Draco atmete tief ein dann erklärte er seinen Plan.**

„**Wie wäre es damit? Ich hatte diesen Plan nach Amerika zu gehen – sie mich nicht so an, Vater- Wie ich bereits sagte, die Leute in England kennen mich und ich will nicht das sie mich kennen, also möchte ich nach Amerika gehen wo ich ein „Normalo" bin. Ich wollte schon immer sehen wie es ist ein normaler Teenager zu sein. Ich verdiene etwas Freiheit in meinem Leben, in solch ****Alter wie ich es bin. Ich bin 17 Jahre und hasse all diese Pflichten in meinem Alter zu haben. Bevor ich König werde möchte ich in der Lage sein zu erfahren was es bedeutet ein richtiger Teenager zu sein."**

**Draco hielt seine Hand hoch und als er merkte wie sein Vater den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen. „Hör mich an, okay? Nun…Ich gehe nach Amerika und besuche dort eine Schule, welche sie Hogwarts High nennen, unter einem anderen Namen. In Amerika kann ich meine Braut finden. Und wenn ich keine Braut mit nach Hause bringe dann heirate ich in Gottes nahmen Pansy Parkinson. Was denkst du?" Bevor Lucius antworten konnte, konnte man den Klang einer Stimme und Schritte hören.**

„**Ich denke es hört sich wunderbar an, Liebling.", sagte seine Mutter, auch bekannt als Königin Narcissa. Draco sah hinüber zu seiner wunderschönen Mutter, die auf ihn und seinen Vater zuschritt. ****Nachdem sich seine Mutter neben seinen Vater gesetzt hatte, wendete er seinen Blick wieder auf ihn. „Also was denkst du, Vater?" Draco sah ihn besorgt an, wartend auf die Worte die kommen würden. Was ließ ihn glauben, dass sein Vater zu so einem Plan Ja sagen würde? Das war absurd. Sein Vater blickte ihn an, unschlüssig darüber ob es eine solch gute Idee war. „Ja."**

**Die Stimme brach durch Dracos Gedanken. Er blickte auf zu seinem Vater, ängstlich darüber, er habe vielleicht falsch gehört. „Was hast du gesagt?" „Ich ****sagte, Ja'. Ich sagte nicht, dass dies eine gute Idee ist aber ich werde deiner Mutter Urteil vertrauen. Ich werde Severus kontaktieren, ich weiß er ist nach Amerika gezogen und wohnt dort schon fast 2 Jahre."**

**Draco lächelte, kein Grinsen welches sonst sein Gesicht zierte, sondern ein echtes Lächeln. **

„**Hab ich schon getan. Er lebt irgendwo in Virginia. Dort ist auch Hogwarts High. Er ist dort Lehrer, das macht es ihm einfacher mich in die Schule einzuschleusen. Ich habe diesen Ort gewählt weil mich hier die meisten Leute nicht kennen, mein echtes Ich. Nun das hat jedenfalls Severus gesagt."**

„**Okay.Ich werde dir bis Ende Mai geben. Jetzt ist es Oktober und Oberstufenschüler in Amerika kommen Ende Mai aus der Schule. Deshalb werde ich dir bis Ende Mai Zeit geben." Draco sah ihn entgeistert an. „Jetzt hab ich ein Zeitlimit." „Ja. Und wenn du bis Ende Mai keine Braut gefunden hast, wirst du Pansy heiraten. So…**

**Wann wolltest du denn nach Amerika aufbrechen?" „Da ich die Reise geplant habe vor deiner Einwilligung, habe ich schon einen Flug für heute Nacht bestellt." Draco stand auf, sah auf die Uhr die an der Wand hing. Die Uhr zeigte genau 3:35 Uhr. Noch vier Stunden bis er nach Amerika flog.**

„**Ich sollte packen gehen.", sagte er als er seine Mutter umarmte und danach die Hand seines Vaters schüttelte. Und mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum.**

**Gegen 7:30 Uhr fand Draco sich in seinem Jet, ein Geschenk seines Vaters ,wieder, bereit seine Heimat zu verlassen.**

**Und hat euch das Kapitel gefallen? Bitte lasst ein Review dar Bis denne, Patty**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, ich bin's. Ich hab beschlossen das neue Kapitel früher on zu stellen. Das war gar nicht so leicht noch das Schreiben in meinen vollen Terminplan einzubringen. Naja…hier ist nun Numero 2. Wie immer: DANKE an alle Kommischreiber und Storyleser.

Kapitel 2:

**Draco**** starrte aus dem Fenster, einfach so ohne groß etwas zu sehen. Er erwartete sein Leben in einem neuen Staat, neue Menschen zu treffen die ihn so mochten wie er war und nicht die Tatsache, dass er Prinz von England war.**

**Innerhalb von 5 Stunden landete der Jet in einer Gegend die man gut und gerne „Am Arsch der Welt" nennen konnte. Draußen war es dunkel. Draco schnappte sich seine mitgebrachten Eigentümer und verließ den Jet. **

**Nicht weit weg erkannte er eine dunkle Gestalt. Er grinste bei der Vorstellung einen erfreuten Severus zu sehen, der auch erfreut war ihn zu sehen. Ach ja richtig…Sev war niemals erfreut. Er war nur ein verbitterter alter Mann, der wusste wie er anderen helfen konnte.**

**Draco ging auf Severus zu aber nicht bevor er sich noch einmal zu Goyle, seinem Jetpiloten umdrehte und ihm zu winkte. Wie Goyle es geschafft hatte Pilot zu werden war ihm schleierhaft. Aber hier war er, flog Dracos Jet als wenn er dafür geboren wurde.**

**Bald erkannte er, dass er sich am Flughafen befand, da er immer wieder Flugzeuge um sich sah während er auf Severus zukam. **

„**Hallo, Sev.", war Dracos Begrüßung. „Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du mich nicht Sev nennen sollst?", erwiderte Severus mit leicht genervtem Unterton. Draco ignorierte die Frage.**

„**Sei nicht so unhöflich. Ich hab gedacht du hast Manieren. Normalerweise sagt man wenn jemand „Hallo" sagt auch „Hallo" zurück." Severus nahm Dracos Taschen und sagte: „Nun…Hallo, Draco. Ist es nicht wunderbar dich zu sehen."**

**Draco wusste, dass er es nicht ernst meinte, beließ es aber dabei.**

**Und damit schlenderte Severus vom Flughafen, Draco folgte ihm.**

**Er stoppte vor einem alten rostigen Auto. Okay, Draco wollte ein normaler Teenager sein aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er in so einer Schrottmühle fahren wollte.**

**Es war blau und schien an der Vorderfront einige Beulen aufzuweisen. Es schien ein Auto zu sein, welches alte Leute fuhren.**

**Er hatte erwartet in einem Lexus oder Porsche zu fahren. Draco wusste, dass Severus reich war. Vielleicht nicht so reich wie er aber trotzdem hatte er genug, sodass es für sein ganzes Leben reichte.**

**Er hatte nicht erwartet, Severus mit solch einem Auto zu finden. Nun, wenn man das hier überhaupt als Auto bezeichnen konnte.**

**Aber dann drang Severus sarkastische Stimme durch Dracos Gedanken. „Vielleicht hast du etwas anderes erwartet als dieses Stück Schrott. Mhhm…Nun, tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen. Jetzt mach das du ins Auto kommst."**

**Severus kletterte in den Fahrersitz während Draco sich in den Beifahrersitz platzierte und die Tür verschloss. Er schnallte sich an und sie fuhren los. Die ersten paar Momente der Autofahrt herrschte peinliche Stille. Draco schaute aus dem Autofenster. Es war zwar dunkel aber er konnte trotzdem die Häuser sehen, welche sie passierten. Allerdings keine Einzeldetails.**

**Die Häuser sahen seiner Meinung nach alle ziemlich gleich aus. Während Draco immer noch die Häuser begutachtete, brach Severus endlich die Stille. **

„**Wie du weißt, habe ich mir erlaubt dich in Hogwarts High einzuschleusen. Und ich hab dich unter einem anderen Namen eingeschrieben. Du bist jetzt bekannt als Evan Brooks. Außerdem möchte ich , dass du weist, dass ich dir keine Sonderbehandlung geben werde sobald die Schule anfängt. Ich behandle alle in meiner Klasse gleich. In der Schule wirst du mich Professor Snape nennen. Hast du das verstanden?"**

**Draco drehte sich um, um Severus anzusehen und nickte. „Ja, habe verstanden." „Außerdem habe ich mir die Freiheit erlaubt deine Schulbesorgungen zu erledigen und die Bücher zu besorgen, die du für den Schulunterricht brauchst." **

**Draco nickte bloß, verloren in seinen Gedanken und für den Rest der Fahrt zu seinem neuen Zuhause tat er nichts außer zu schweigen. Innerhalb der nächsten Stunde erreichten sie Severus Haus. Er stoppte das Auto und sagte: „Willkommen in deinem neuen Zuhause." Draco schaute aus dem Fenster und zu dem Haus vor welchem sie angehalten hatten. Für eine Weile ließ er einen prüfenden Blick über das cremefarbend angestrichene Gebäude gleiten. Der Rasen war frisch gemäht aber für kleiner Details reichte das Licht nicht aus. Mit seinen Sachen folgte er Severus auf die Treppen der Veranda und ins Haus. Draco fing an das Haus interessant zu finden während er Severus zu seinem Raum folgte.**

**Der Raum hatte genau die richtige Größe. Die Wandfarbe war identisch mit der der Hausaußenwende. Dann war da ein Bett in der weitentferntesten Ecke. Ein Kleiderschrank und ein Tisch mit einem Computer. Genau auf diesem Tisch sah Draco seine Schulbücher liegen. Er sah hinüber zu Severus und sagte: „Ich mag es." „Gut zu wissen. I hatte gedacht, du würdest ein riesiges Schlafzimmer erwarten oder so etwas.", erwiderte Severus sarkastisch. Draco, die Aussage ignorierend, ließ die Taschen, welche er immer noch in der Hand hielt, auf seinem Bett nieder. Nachdem Severus verschwunden war, die Tür geschlossen hatte, fing der Prinz an auszupacken. Er blickte auf den Wecker, welcher auf dem Nachttisch stand. Es schien als wenn es hier eine Zeitverschiebung von 5 Stunden zu England gab. In roten Zahlen stand da 20:35 Uhr.**

**Er packte weiter aus, abwartend das der nächste Tag kam. Der Tag an dem er unter einer neuen Identität eine Schule besuchen dufte.**

**Montagmorgen fand Harry sich das Haus verlassend und die Tür zu schlagend. Er war glücklich darüber aus der Tür zu gehen wenn der Morgen kam. Für acht Stunden lang hörte er keine an ihn gerichteten Aufgaben. Den ganzen Sommer lang musste er die ihm geltenden Rufe und das Gefühl von Schlägen ertragen, sobald er etwas falsch machte.**

**Es war ein kühler windiger Oktobermorgen. Die Blätter raschelten unter seinen Füßen als er sich auf den Weg zur Schule machte.**

**Eine Sache die er am Hebst liebte, waren die Blätter. Er liebte es zu sehen wie sie ihre Farbe wechselten, von grün zu rot, golden, braun oder vielleicht sogar lila. Er liebte es wie sie unter seinen Füßen raschelten, so wie jetzt.**

**Der Wind wehte erneut seinen Weg entlang und zerzauste seine widerspenstigen rabenschwarzen Haare. Innerhalb von 20 Minuten fand er sich im Klassenzimmer des Direktors wieder, wartend auf die Lehrer, die die Schüler, abwesend oder ****zu spät, auf einer Liste markierten. Eine Tatsache die Harry an dieser Abharkliste hasste war die, dass die Lehrer immer zu spät kamen und sie es so nicht schafften die nächste Stunde pünktlich anzufangen. Seiner Meinung nach war es echt zum einschlafen. Er saß einfach hinten im Klassenraum, unauffällig und dabei zusehend wie alle Anderen um ihn herum redeten. **

**Er war der Erste, der ein Auge auf den Jungen legte, welcher hinter Mr. Flitwick die Klasse betrat aber aus irgendeinem fremden Grund konnte er mit einem Blick sagen, dass er den Neuen nicht ein winziges bisschen auch nur mochte. Es war wahrscheinlich seine Körperhaltung, die ihn wie ein Snob wirken ließ. Da war definitiv etwas das Harry dazu veranlagte ihn schnell nicht zu mögen, doch was es war wusste er nicht.**

**Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah er, dass die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse sich an den Jungen nebe****n dem Lehrer wendete. Er bekam mit wie einige Mädchen zu kichern begannen oder ihren Freundinnen etwas ins Ohr flüsterten und er wusste irgendwie genau, dass sie von dem neuen Jungen sprachen.**

**Auch wenn Harry wusste, dass er ihn auf den ersten Blick nicht zu mögen schien, bedeutete das nicht, dass er sich der Schönheit des anderen nicht bewusst wurde. Der Teenager vor ihm war groß, wahrscheinlich 1,80m. Er war blass aber zur selben Zeit attraktiv. Er hatte platinblonde Haare und Harry fragte sich, ob das seine Naturhaarfarbe war. Einige seiner blonden Haare hangen ihm ins Gesicht. Auch wenn Harry sehr weit von ihm weg saß, konnte er trotzdem erkennen, dass der Blonde Augen wie Silber hatte.**

**Erkennend, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse bekam, fing Mr. ****Flitwick an zu sprechen. „Ich möchte ihnen allen unseren neuen Austauschschüler vorstellen. Evan Brooks. Er kommt aus England extra hierher. Mr. Brooks, wenn sie freundlicher Weise der Klasse etwas über sich erzählen würden."**

**Draco starrte auf die gesamte Klasse, seine Augen blieben an einem bestimmten Jungen mit schwarzer runder Brille und grün funkelnden Augen hängen. Er betrachtete auch die Mädchen der Klasse. Er konnte nicht anders als sich selbstfällig zu fühlen den Mädchen gegenüber, die ihm schöne Augen machten und ihn verträumt anstarrten. Aber keine von ihnen weckte wirklich sein Interesse. „Nun, wie ihr bereits wisst, mein Name ist D-", Draco stoppte sich selbst bevor irgendwer etwas merkte. „Mein Name ist Evan Brooks. Ich bin aus England. Ich bin 17 Jahre und das hier ist das erste Mal, dass ich eine richtige Schule besuche. Wisst ihr, ich wurde zu Hause unterrichtet. Ja und wahrscheinlich war's das." Er beendete die Ansprache**** und setzte sich auf den einzig noch freien Platz. Neben den bebrillten Jungen.**

**Aus irgendeinem Grund, blieb sein Blick auf dem Jungen, von dem er später wusste, dass er Harry Potter hieß, liegen sobald er das Klassenzimmer betreten hatte. Dieser Junge schien ihn auf irgendeine Art zu faszinieren. Er wollte ihn ein bisschen besser kennen lernen. Selbst von der Tafel aus hatte er die grünen Augen gesehen, die so etwas wie Schmerz in sich trugen. Er wollte Harrys Freund sein. Draco hörte den Klang einer Glocke, die signalisierte, dass die Direktor/Lehrerstunde um war.**

**Harry sprang von seinem Sitz auf und war schon fast durch die Tür gegangen als er einen Klaps auf seiner Schulter fühlte.**

**Überrascht drehte er sich um und blickte auf allerdings nicht viel, da er ungefähr dieselbe Körpergröße besaß.**

**Er starrte in die silbrigen Augen von Evan, dem neuen Schüler. Harry sah ihn fragend an.**

„**Ich hab mich gefragt, ob du mir vielleicht den Weg zu meiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde zeigen kannst.", fragte Evan. Nicht unhöflich seiend und sagend ,Wieso fragst du nicht diese Mädchen, die dich alle 10 Sekunden immer anzuglotzen scheinen.' Hielt er seinen Mund und nickte.**

**Wenn ihr Kapitel 3 haben wollt...Schreibt REVIEWS!!! Bis denne; Patty**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry für die lange Wartezeit. Ich hab's einfach nicht fertig gekriegt. Also hier ist Kapitel 3…Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Wie immer: Danke an alle, die Kommis geschrieben haben, die Story auf ihre Favoliste gesetzt haben und an alle Leser.

Kapitel 3:

**Draco lehnte an der Wand, draußen vor dem Klassenzimmer, in dem er gerade Integralrechnungen gelöst hatte. Er wartete auf Harry, damit ihm dieser die Cafeteria zeigte.**

**Der Klang von Schritten ließ ihn aufschrecken und in die Richtung, aus der er die Geräusche gehört hatte, aufblicken.**

**Da war Harry und ging auf ihn zu. Draco versuchte so gut es ging sein Lächeln zu verstecken. Er war etwas besorgt von der Tatsache, dass Harry ihn nicht zu mögen schien, er aber offensichtlich der Einzige war. Fast jeder, den er getroffen hatte, schien ihn zu mögen. So dachte er jedenfalls bevor er Harry kennen gelernt hatte.**

„**Hey.", sagte er als Harry noch näher kam. „Hi.", antwortete Harry und damit ging er in Richtung Cafeteria. Dies signalisierte, dass Draco ihm folgen sollte. Er konnte nicht anders, als zu denken, dass Harry sein Bestes gab ihn zu ignorieren. Er schien in seiner eigenen Welt zu sein. Es schien als wenn Draco nicht existierte.**

**Sie liefen in die, bereits mit Menschen überfüllte, Cafeteria. Harry ging gerade Wegs auf die Menschenschlange zu, Draco folgte und stellte sich hinter ihn. Aber der Dunkelhaarige schien das nicht zu merken und wenn doch, hatte er eine tolle Art dies zu zeigen.**

**Draco wollte Harrys Freund sein, wusste aber nicht, wie er das anstellen sollte. Er kannte den wahren Grund warum Harry ihn nicht mochte. Draco manchmal wirklich arrogant sein aber wenn Leute ihn erst einmal besser kannten, dann machte es nichts mehr aus. Es schien die meisten seiner neuen Mitschüler nicht zu stören, doch Draco kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er wollte bloß, dass Harry sah, wer er wirklich war. Er brauchte eine Weile bis er merkte, dass er sich immer noch in der Cafeteria befand. Er war richtig benommen. Die Schlange bewegte sich vorwärts, Draco schnappte sich, was aussah wie Käsepizza und Wackelpeter zum Nachtisch.**

**Der Blonde realisierte, dass er mittlerweile bei der Kasse angekommen war und Harry nicht mehr vor ihm stand. Er zahlte und suchte mit seinem Blick den Raum nach dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen ab. Als er ihn sah, ging er auf dessen Tisch zu, doch da hörte Draco eine Stimme, die ihn rief. Aprubt blieb er stehen, schaute herüber zu einer Gruppe von Teenagern, die ihm andeuteten ihnen Gesellschaft zu leisten. Draco sah mit einem letzten Blick zu Harry, der ganz allein am Tisch saß. Dann, nach einem Seufzen ging er auf die Gruppe zu, die seinen Namen gerufen hatte, da er wusste Harry würde nicht allzu erfreut sein, landete er an seinem Tisch. Er setzte sich neben ein Mädchen, wessen buschige braune Haare hochgesteckt waren. Sie sah ihn an und grinste, zeigte ihre schneeweißen Zähne. Draco versuchte zurück zu lächeln. Dann wanderte sein Interesse zu den vor ihm sitzenden Menschen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich zuerst an den Jungen, der neben dem braunhaarigen Mädchen saß, er hielt ihre Hand. Er hatte flammendrote Haare und eine schmale Statur.**

**Neben ihm saß ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren, welcher Draco an Harry erinnerte. Er konnte nicht anders als auf die Narbe zu starren, die die linke Wange des Schwarzhaarigen zierte. Dann hörte er eine Stimme. „Hey, ich bin Blaise Zabini."**

**Draco drehte sich zu der Stimme um und sah den Jungen an, der vor ihm am Tisch saß. Blaise hatte glatte schwarze Haare und olivfarbene Haut. „Das hier.", fing Blaise an zu erklären während er auf das Mädchen neben Draco zeigte, „ist Hermine Granger, die Schlampe von Hogwarts High." „Hey! Wer sagt ich bin eine Schlampe? Wie kannst du es wagen?" Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um und sagte: „Ich will nicht, dass du schlecht von mir denkst. Ich bin keine Schlampe." „Ach…Mit vielen Jungen hast du geschlafen? Um die Hundert?", fragte Blaise. **

**Draco konnte genau sehen wie Hermines Gesicht, von Minute zu Minute, roter wurde. „Das geht dich verdammt noch mal nichts an!", sagte sie genervt. Draco merkte wie sie die Hand des Rothaarigen losließ und zu ihm sprach. „Ein echter Freund würde seine Freundin verteidigen.", erwiderte sie beleidigt und warf ihr Essen weg. „Hermine, komm schon. Du weißt wie Blaise…", fing Ron an, doch Hermine war bereits weg und verließ die Cafeteria.**

**Ron sah herüber zu Blaise und schickte ihm einen bösen Blick. „Jetzt hast du's geschafft." Ron stand auf um sein Tablett weg zu stellen und anschließend nach Hermine zu suchen.**

**Blaise Aufmerksamkeit gehörte nun dem neuen Jungen, den jeden als Evan Brooks kannte. „Der Typ gerade war Ronald Weasley."**

**Draco nickte bloß und Blaise zeigte auf den Jungen mit der Narbe auf der linken Wange. „Und das ist Tom Riddle.Er ist überall als der Bad Boy der Schule bekannt.", sagte er, den letzten Satz flüsterte er. Tom sah herüber zu Evan. „Hey." Draco nickte nur als er Tom zusah, wie dieser mit gelangweilter Miene, auf sein Essen starrte. **

„**Und wie du weißt heiße ich D-, Evan.", beendete Draco als er sich leise selbst verfluchte für die Bekanntgabe seines wahren Namens.**

**Blaise nickte, schien Dracos Ausrutscher nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben und sagte: „Nun, ich hab gehört, du wurdest zu Hause unterrichtet. Wieso hast du dich ganz plötzlich entschieden auf eine normale Schule zu gehen, noch dazu in Amerika, wo du doch in England viel einfacher hingehen könntest?"**

**Draco wurde bei dieser unerwarteten Frage unwohl. Er versuchte an eine Antwort zu denken, die ihn aber nicht gleich auffliegen ließ.**

**Er sah Blaise an, merkte zusätzlich, dass Tom ihn ansah und ein gewisses Interesse zeigte, welches vorher noch nicht da gewesen war. Draco hielt inne und sagte dann: „Na, ich wollte einfach mal was neues ausprobieren. Außerdem wollte ich schon immer mal nach Amerika und dachte, dies wäre eine großartige Gelegenheit. Das ist alles."**

**Draco wusste sehr wohl, dass Blaise ihm nicht glaube. Doch dieser beließ es dabei und sah herüber zu Tom. **

**Dracos Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich erneut an Harry. Harry saß einfach ganz alleine am Tisch und aß seine Pizza. Draco fühlte nichts als Mitleid für jemanden wie Harry. Während der Blonde immer noch Harry anstarrte, fragte er Blaise „Kannst du mir irgendwas über diesen Potter Jungen erzählen?"**

**Blaise Augen folgten Dracos Blick, sein Blick landete auf niemand anderem als Harry. Draco sah zu Blaise, abwartend.**

„**Es gibt nicht viel zu sagen über ihn. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass er ein Einzelgänger ist.. Hat keine Freunde und redet mit sich selbst. Außerdem ist er ein Waisenkind, seine Eltern sind bei einem schrecklichen Flugzeugunfall ums Leben gekommen. Seit dem lebt er bei seinem Onkel, seiner Tante und deren Sohn."**

**Draco sah erneut zu Harry herüber, wiederum empfand er nichts als Mitleid für den Jungen.**

**Gegen 14:30 Uhr fand sich Harry aus der Schule laufend, nicht allzu glücklich. Erneut musste er an den Ort zurückkehren, welchen er zu Hause nannte. Er vernahm bereits die Rufe, die sich an ihn richteten wenn er nach Hause kam. Er war einfach froh das fette hässliche Gesicht seines Cousins nicht während der Schulzeit sehen zu müssen, er besuchte eine Privatschule, welche ungefähr eine Stunde entfernt war. Deshalb entschied Harry den Moment, in dem er nach Hause ging, voll auszukosten. **

**Als er die Treppenstufen hinab lief und durch die Menschenmenge hindurch, fühlte er einen Klaps auf seiner Schulter. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und versuchte so gut es ging ein Seufzen zu unterdrücken, beim Anblick der vor ihm stehenden Person.**

**Harry wollte sich nicht mit dem neuen Jungen, Evan, abgeben.**

**Er hatte genug gehabt, als er ihn herumführen musste. Konnte er nicht sehen, dass Harry ihn nicht mochte?**

**Evan lächelte auf ihn herab und fragte: „Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich dich nach Hause begleite?" „Was ist wenn ich nein sage?", murmelte Harry. Evan konnte nicht anders als zu lachen. „Es würde jetzt keinen Unterschied machen, oder doch?" Seufzend sagte Harry: "Wahrscheinlich nicht." Harry war genervt von der Tatsache, dass Evan sich nicht im Geringsten daran zu stören schien, dass er so unfreundlich zu ihm war. **

**Seine Existenz ignorierend, fing Harry an nach Hause zu gehen. Aber dieses hinderte Draco keinesfalls, seine Geschwindigkeit beizubehalten.**

**Die ersten paar Minuten des Weges nach Hause waren erfüllt mit peinlicher Stille. Dann entschied Draco ein Gespräch anzufangen, wollte diesen Harry mal etwas besser kennen lernen.**

„**So wo wohnst du?", fragte er. Harry drehte sich überrascht zu Evan um. Er vergaß, dass er da war. Er hatte keine Lust mit ihm zu kommunizieren. Er wollte einfach in Frieden nach Hause gehen. „Summer St.", antwortete er.**

**Draco nickte bloß, natürlich nicht wissend wo dies war. Er wusste nicht einmal wo er und Snape wohnten. Harry lief weiter, er bog um die Ecke, die Tatsache verdrängend, das erfasst zu Hause war. Aber wenn er einfach irgendwo her käme wenn der Haushalt gemacht werden musste, hätten sein Onkel und seine Tante ihm den Kopf abgerissen.**

„**So… Was machst du hier so?" fragte Draco während er die Umgebung betrachtete; Häuser über Häuser. Harry drehte sich um, eine Mischung aus Ärger und Verwirrung zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab Harrys Meinung nach war das eine der überflüssigsten Fragen überhaupt. Er war ärgerlich, denn er wollte nicht noch einmal mit jemandem wie Evan ein Gespräch anfangen. Er hatte sich einst gewünscht, Freunde zu haben, aber dieser Wunsch war bald ruiniert; als er das 9. Schuljahr anfing ohne Freunde. Nun in der 12. Klasse hatte er kein Interesse mehr an Freunden oder der Freund von jemandem zu werden. **

**Draco war erschrocken über Harrys Blick. Dann veränderte sich seine Miene zu der Harrys. Was war sein Problem? Wieso hasste Harry ihn, ohne ihn zu kennen? Dann zeichnete sich Verwirrung auf seinem Gesicht ab, bei der Tatsache, dass Harry sich genervt zu ihm umdrehte. „Was willst du? Ich versuche in Frieden nach Hause zu laufen, aber du … du fängst an mich voll zu quatschen. Hast du noch nicht bemerkt, dass ich dich nicht mag und du echt nervig bist. Ich habe kein Interesse dein Freund zu werden. Hämmer es dir in deinen Dickschädel. Ich erfreue mich an meinem Frieden und allein zu sein. Ich hatte die meiste Zeit meines Lebens keine Freunde und nun brauche ich keine mehr. Ich hab ein Problem mit Vertrauen und ich vertraue dir nicht. Nehm's nicht persönlich, ich vertraue niemandem. Schönen Tag", beendete Harry seinen Wutausbruch. Als er seinen Vortrag beendet hatte, keuchte er. Und damit drehte er sich um und lief weiter Draco stand da wie angewurzelt. Er konnte fühlen, wie sein Blut kochte. Niemand wagte es, so mit ihm zu reden. Was gab diesem Arschloch das Recht dazu? Bevor Harry es schaffte, um die Ecke zu gehen, spürte er einem Griff an seinem Handgelenk. Er versuchte sich dem nun festen Griff zu entwinden. **

**Er drehte sich um, um niemand anderen als Evan, mit kalten silbrigen Augen zu erkennen. Der einst freundliche Evan war weg und verwandelte sich in den kaltherzigen Evan. „Wie kannst du es wagen so mit mir zu reden?", schnauzte Draco ihn an. „Ich hab versucht nett zu dir zu sein. Ich dachte, vielleicht könnten wir Freunde werden. Aber alles was du mir zeigst, ist eine verdammte kalte Schulter. Fein, ich werd vergessen, dass du überhaupt existierst und anfangen, dich wie jeder andere, zu hassen. Du bist nicht besonders, du hast keine Eltern. Oh ja, ich weiß über den Tod deiner Eltern Bescheid. Sie sind in die Luft gegangen, richtig? Bei einem Flugzeugun- „ Er konnte den Satz niemals zu Ende bringen, denn er fühlte, wie eine Faust mit seinem Kiefer kollidierte. „Rede niemals wieder über meine Eltern, verdammt!", schnauzte Harry ihn an, bevor er davon rannte und Draco, sich seine Kiefer reibend, am Boden zurückließ. Der Blonde spuckte Blut aus und stand auf. In die andere Richtung gehend, verspürte er nichts außer Hass der Person gegenüber, die er einst wünschte „Freund" zu nennen.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, ihr Lieben. Ich wollte das Kapitel schon vor Wochen posten, bin aber nich dazu gekommen. Und jetzt hab ich auch noch so nen blöden Keuchhusten. Jetzt hab ich jeeeeeeeeeeede Menge Zeit zum Schreiben ;)

Also es gibt da ein kleines Problem: Die Autorin hat die Geschichte nach dem 19. Kapitel abgebrochen und sie umgeschrieben. Hier meine Frage: WOLLT IHR DAS ICH AN DIESER STORY WEITERSCHREIBE ODER DIE NEUE ÜBERSETZE? ICH KÖNNTE AUCH BEIDE ÜBERSETZEN; DIE ERLAUBNIS HAB ICH.DAS DAUERT DANN HALT LÄNGER…

BITTE SCHREIBT MIR EURE MEINUNG!!! Lg,Patty

Wie auch immer, hier ist Kapitel 4.

Kapitel 4

**Als Harry es bis zur Vorderseite des Hauses geschafft hatte, sank er auf die Treppenstufen und ließ den Tränen, welche in seinen Augen standen, freien Lauf. Er saß dort, ließ die Zeit verstreichen und tat nichts außer weinen.**

**Er spielte immer und immer wieder das Geschehnis zwischen ihm und Evan in seinem Kopf ab. Als erstes, wenn er diesen Wutausbruch Evan gegenüber gehabt hatte, wollte er all die Worte zurücknehmen, sehend wie sie Evan zu verletzen und ärgern schienen. Aber dann als Evan ihn anschrie und die Nerven besaß über seine Eltern zu reden… das war einfach zu viel.**

**Er hatte nicht erkannt, wie sehr er Evan verletzte. Tränen liefen unaufhaltsam über sein Gesicht und er kümmerte sich auch nicht darum sie weg zu wischen. Nach seinem Wutausbruch war er bereit gewesen sich zu entschuldigen und vielleicht Evans Freund zu werden, doch dann fing Evan an all diese Sachen zu sagen und er änderte seine Ansicht wieder, der arrogante Junge seiend, der er war.**

**Er saß auf der Treppe bis er nicht mehr weinen konnte. Das war als er hörte wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und Schritte erklangen. „Junge!!!" Harry versuchte nicht zusammen zu zucken beim Klang der schallenden Stimme seines Onkels, doch er versagte kläglich als er fühlte wie sein Onkel ihn am Kragen fasste und ins Haus zerrte. Er ließ Harry unsanft los, so dass dieser fast das Gleichgewicht verlor. Harry kam wieder ins Gleichgewicht und anstelle seinem Onkel ins Gesicht zu sehen, starrte er auf den Boden. Er wusste was jetzt kommen würde.**

„**JUNGE, SCHAU MICH AN!!", schnauzte Vernon.**

**Wimmernd sah Harry zu dem nun roten Gesicht des Mannes auf, welches auf ihn ärgerlich hinabstarrte. Dann ganz plötzlich spürte er, wie die fette Hand seines Onkels mit seiner Wange kollidierte.**

„**WO HAST DU GESTECKT?" „Ich bin von der Schule nach Hause gelaufen, Sir.", murmelte Harry, während er seine Hand über die immer röter werdende Wange rieb. „WAS WAR DAS?" Harry sah hasserfüllt zu seinem Onkel auf. „Ich sagte, ich bin von der Schule nach Hause gelaufen. Wasch dir die Ohren, vielleicht hörst du dann besser." An diesem Punkt wollte er alles was er gesagt hatte zurücknehmen. Er verfluchte sich still selber dafür, so verrückt zu sein und überhaupt sein großes Mundwerk geöffnet zu haben. Denn anstelle, dass eine fette Hand mit seiner Wange kollidierte, war es nun eine Faust, die ihm den Kiefer eindrückte. „Scheiße", murmelte Harry, während er sich im Stillen den Kiefer rieb und spürte, wie das Blut aus seinem Mund tropfte.**

„**WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN SO MIT MIR ZU SPRECHEN? ALS DEINE ELTERN GESTORBEN SIND, HABEN PETUNIA UND ICH DICH BEI UNS AUFGENOMMEN, AUS REINER HERZENSGÜTE. WIR HABEN DICH GEBADET; DIR KLEIDUNG GEGEBEN UND DICH GEFÜTTERT. ALSO REDE KEINE SEKUNDE SO MIT MIR!!!", beendete Vernon seinen Tobsuchtsanfall. Harry sagte nichts. Wieso sagte sein Onkel so etwas? Als wenn er Harry mit irgendwelchem Respekt behandelte. Sie nahmen ihn doch nur zu sich, damit er die Drecksarbeit machte.**

**Außerdem gaben sie ihm kaum zu Essen und wenn er einmal etwas bekam, dann durfte er erst zu sehen, wie seinen Verwandten ordentlich reinhauen um später die letzten Reste zu bekommen.**

**Sie behandelten ihn wie einen Hund. Aber er konnte rein gar nichts dagegen machen. Da war niemand, der ihn tröstete, ihm sagen konnte, dass alles okay war. **

„**Nun, Petunia hat mich gebeten dir zu sagen, dass die Pflanzen gewässert werden müssen und sie hat ein paar Blumen, die du umtopfen sollst. Wenn du damit fertig bist will ich, dass du die Räume sauber machst, alle Räume, blitzblank. Da sind Teller in der Spüle, wasch sie. Ich gehe aus um Petunia und Dudley abzuholen. Wenn ich wieder komme will ich alles blitzblank sehen. Andernfalls bekommst du eine Woche nichts zu Essen."**

„**Als wenn ich sonst irgendwas kriegen würde.", murmelte Harry aber verfluchte sich wiederum dafür, seine dicke fette Klappe geöffnet zu haben. Wenn er Glück hatte, hatte sein Onkel ihn nicht gehört. „Was war das?" „Nichts, Sir." „Wie ich schon sagte, ich will das Haus blitzblank sehen. Ist das klar?" „Ja." „Ja, was?" „Ja, Sir." „Gut.", sagte Vernon und verließ das Haus, ließ die Tür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fallen.**

**Harry seufzte bei der Tatsache nun allein zu Hause zu sein erleichtert auf. Normalerweise wenn er das Haus sauber machte, saß sein Onkel ihm im Nacken, suchte nach kleinsten Fehlern. Jenes machte Harry nervös. Er hatte so viel an Arbeit zu tun. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde er es schaffen bevor die Dursleys wiederkamen. Oh Junge, wie falsch er doch lag.**

**Als Draco sein Zimmer erreichte, schlug er seine Fäuste an die Wand. Doch den plötzlichen Kontakt entfuhr ihm ein Schmerzensschrei. Er sah zu seinen Händen, die nun ganz aufgeschürft waren. „Ich würde es willkommen heißen, wenn du deine Aggressionen nicht an meiner Wand auslässt. Vielen dank.", sagte Snape trocken.**

**Draco drehte sich zu der Stimme, in der Tür stehend, um. Anstelle ein Gegenargument zu bringen, seufzte er nur, lief zu seinen Bett und setzte sich mit dem Gesicht in den Händen. Er wollte Harry Verflucht Potter einfach bloß killen. Draco war bekannt für seine Launen. Wenn etwas nicht so ging, wie er das wollte oder jemand ihn so missachtete, wie Potter es getan hatte, dann war Holland in Not. Er war drauf und dran zu Harry zurück zu gehen, um ihm gehörig die Meinung zu sagen. Nein! So wie er selbst zu Potter sagte, er würde so tun, als wenn dieser nicht existierte. Aber das war fast unmöglich, da sie 3 bis 4 Stunden jeden Tag zusammen hatten. Aber trotzdem, er würde versuchen ihn ganz zu ignorieren… es sei denn, er müsse mit Harry reden, was doch sehr unwahrscheinlich war.**

„**Nicht dass ich mich irgendwie um deine Affären kümmern würde, aber was hat dich so beunruhig und lässt soviel Hass in deinem Gesicht widerspiegeln?" Draco wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er merkte, dass Snape immer noch im Türrahmen stand. Er seufzte. Er wollte wirklich nicht mit Severus über solche Dinge reden. Nicht im Moment. „Nichts.", sagte er, als er seinen Kopf erneut auf die Hände stützte. „Ich möchte einfach nur alleine sein." Ohne ein Wort verließ Severus den Raum, schloss die Tür hinter sich. Draco sollte wegen so was nicht schmollen, doch es tat weh zu wissen, dass Harry so von ihm dachte. Was hatte er getan, dass er Harrys Vertrauen nicht gewann? Wie konnte jemand wie Harry von ihm denken er wäre ein arroganter Junge, wenn er doch nichts über Draco wusste? **

**Okay, Draco musste zugeben, er konnte arrogant sein. Die Tatsache Prinz zu sein zu sein verursachte dies, doch er konnte sich zu einem besseren Mensch verändern, anders als der Draco, der er in England war. Er konnte Evan sein, ein anderer Mensch als der Draco in ihm. Wie auch immer, er sollte nicht so weich sein. Er wusste nicht einmal was am Nachmittag passiert war, das ihn so verletzte. Er musste es einfach vergessen und weiter machen und Draco war niemals eine nachtragende Person. Er entschied sich ein wenig zu schlafen, die ganze Aufregung war ermüdend. Außerdem schmerzte sein Kiefer immer noch. Er wimmerte vor Schmerzen als er mit seiner Hand über die Haut rieb. Draco legte sich nieder und schlief innerhalb der nächsten Minuten ein. Er erkannte nicht, dass er so müde war, dass er vor dem nächsten Morgen nicht mehr aufwachte.**

**Gegen 20:00 Uhr fand sich Harry, die Kellertreppenstufen herunter schlurfen wie ein nasser Sack. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Er hatte die ganze Arbeit im Haus für nichts und wieder nichts getan, nur um Schläge von Onkel Vernon zu verdienen und Schimpfwörter ins Gesicht gebrüllt zu bekommen. Er wusste irgendwoher, dass bis morgen all die Verletzungen, welche Vernon verursacht hatte, sichtbar sein würden. Als er es bis zu seinem Bett geschafft hatte, klappte er schwach auf seinem Bett zusammen. Stöhnend vor nichts als Schmerz. Einige Minuten später schlief er ein. Wie er es schaffte die Nacht durch zu schlafen, war ihm schleierhaft. **


	6. Chapter 6

Tut mir sooooo leid, dass ihr solche Geduld aufbringen musstet. Nun ist Kapitel 5 endlich fertig. Ich hab beschlossen die Story noch bis zum Abbruchkapitel zu übersetzen. Als Trostpflaster bekommt ihr noch eine neue Übersetzung einer abgeschlossenen Geschichte. „Love Me for the Beauty Within", schaut mal rein. Und 20?! Minuten bekommt nun doch Kapitel, ist aber bis nächste Woche fertig. Versprochen!!!! Nun wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen Lg, Patty

Kapitel 5

**Der nächste Tag und der Tag danach wurden zu Wochen.**** Wochen in denen weder Harry noch Draco den anderen erwähnten.**

**Selbst nach dem, was Harry gesagt hatte, wollte Draco immer noch der Freund des Jungen werden, wusste aber, dass Harry nicht so ****leicht aufgeben würde und es ihm leicht machte. Harry faszinierte ihn auf irgendeine Weise und er wollte mehr über ihn wissen.**

**Aber er konnte nicht. Wegen der Sache zwischen ihm und Harry. Die Tatsache, dass er beabsichtigte eine passende Frau zu finden ging ihm durch den Kopf. Das einzige Problem war, dass keine sein Interesse geweckt zu haben schien. Sicher, da waren wunderhübsche Mädchen an der Hogwarts High, doch er spürte keine Schmetterlinge in sich, wenn er sich ihnen näherte.**

**Doch selbst wenn er keine Liebe für das Mädchen empfand, seinen Eltern würde es nichts ausmachen. Aber es würde im etwas ausmachen. Seine Eltern konnten nicht von ihm erwarten, dass er ein Mädchen heiratete, mit dem er absolut keine Zukunft plante und einen Erben erschaffen. Er konnte das einfach nich tun. Aber alles war besser als dieses Parkinson Huhn zu heiraten. Er konnte Parkinson nicht gewinnen lassen. Draco wusste, wie sehr Parkinson ihn wollte, jedes Mal wenn seine und ihre Eltern zusammen kamen, brachten sie sie mit und Pansy klebte dann an ihn dran. Wann wird es in ihren Schädel gehen, dass er nicht im Geringsten wünschte sie zu heiraten und mit jemandem wie ihr zu verkehren um einen Erben zu produzieren. **

**Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen und zwar schnell. Das Geräusch der Schulglocke schallte durch Dracos Gedanken. Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und packte seine Schulsachen zusammen. ****Dann folgte er den anderen aus der Tür des Klassenraumes. Während seines Weges nach draußen, lief er an Harry vorbei und knallte ihn unsanft in die Seite. „Guck wohin du läufst!", schnauzte Draco ihn an.**

**Harry sah ihn einfach nur ungläubig an, aber dann verwandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck in puren Hass und er ignorierte den Anderen völlig. Draco war irritiert. Nichts was er tat ging unter Harrys Haut. Harry ignorierte ihn einfach nur und machte mit der Arbeit weiter. Okay, vielleicht wollte er nicht mit Draco reden. Draco schwor, dass er die Existenz des Anderen ignorieren würde, aber er konnte es nicht. Der Weg, welchen er sich als Lösung ausgesucht hatte, um Harrys Freund zu werden****, funktionierte nicht. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Harry sich so einfach entschuldigen würde, außerdem hatte Draco einige Dinge gesagt, welche beide nicht veranlagten zu vergeben und zu vergessen.**

**Wieso war die Tatsache, dass Harry nicht einmal seine Existenz wahrnahm, so schmerzend? Aber er musste etwas versuchen. Er fühlte sich grauenhaft wegen den Dingen, die er zu Harry gesagt hatte und es war das erste Mal. Draco hatte noch nie Reue für irgendjemanden empfunden. Er seufzte und verließ das Schulgebäude.**

**Er sah Blaise, wie er in einer Menge an Leuten stand und eine Idee formte sich in seinem Kopf. Er wusste, wie er es anstellen würde ein passendes Mädchen zu finden. Seine Idee war nicht viel. **

**Draco rannte die Schultreppe runter, quetschte sich durch die Menge, ihre angepissten Gesichtsausdrücke ignorierend. „Blaise!!Blaise!!", rief er als er näher kam. Der olivhäutige Junge blickte sich um, um zu sehen wer ihn gerufen hatte. Ein Lächeln formte sich auf seinen Lippen, als er erkannte, dass es Evan war. **

„**Was kann ich für dich tun, Evan?", fragte Blaise als Draco ihm gegenüber stand. „Ich muss was mit dir besprechen. Es ist wirklich dringend.", sagte Draco und ließ es dringender klingen als es anfangs schien. Blaise sah ihn interessiert an, wollte wissen was Evan ihm so Großartiges erzählen wollte. „Sicher, lass uns zu mir nach Hause gehen." Draco nickte und lief Seite an Seite mit Blaise.**

„**So…Wo ist Tom?", fragte Draco um ein Gespräch zu starten.**

**Blaise sah herüber zu Evan und erwiderte: „ Er hatte was zu erledigen." Draco nickte. An Blaise trockenem Ton hörte er, dass er die echte Antwort wohl nicht aus ihm heraus bekommen werde.**

„**Nun, was ist es, dass du mir erzählen willst?"**

„**Schau mal…Ich bin verpflichtet worden eine Frau zu heiraten, die ich nicht das kleinste Bisschen mag. Und ich hab ein Abkommen mit meinem Vater, dass wenn ich hier eine passende Frau finde, ich die Andere nicht heiraten muss. Das Problem ist nur, dass ich kein passendes Mädchen finden kann. Ich hab mich gefragt, ob du mir vielleicht weiterhelfen kannst. Ich weiß, es ist nicht so dringend, aber für mich schon. Mein Leben hängt von dieser Sache ab."**

**Blaise hörte interessiert zu. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Eltern immer noch ihre Kinder verheiraten. Ist das der Grund warum du in Amerika bist? Wieso konntest du nicht einfach…" Draco unterbrach ihn. „Nein, ist es nicht. Das hat nichts mit Amerika zu tun." Blaise nickte bloß. „Da gibt es nicht viel, dass ich tun kann. Außer dir vielleicht einige Jahrbücher zeigen, von ein paar Mädchen unseres Jahrgangs. Ich weiß nicht, war nur so ein Gedanke.", meinte Blaise.**

**Draco sah ihn dankbar an. „Es ist mir egal wie wir ein Mädchen finden, Hauptsache wir schaffen es rechtzeitig."**

**Draco fürchtete sich allmählich vor der Idee, die er seinem Vater vorgeschlagen hatte. Es fühlte sich einfach nicht richtig an ein normales Mädchen zu suchen, sie zu treffen und dann ganz plötzlich zu heiraten. Es war komisch. Aber er versuchte sich immer wieder einzureden, dass er dies nur tat, damit er Pansy nicht heiraten musste. Egal was er tun musste um ein Mädchen zu bekommen, es war es auf jeden Fall wert. Jedenfalls glaubte er dies. „Danke.", fügte er nach einem Moment der Stille hinzu.**

„**Kein Problem." Der restliche Gang zu Blaise Haus war in Stillschweigen gehüllt. Die einzigen Geräusche waren Autos, die die Straße runter flitzten und ihr stetiger Atem.**

**Gegen 4 Uhr fand sich Harry, wieder einmal das Geschirr schrubbend, wieder. Er konnte nicht mehr. Sein Rücken schmerzte, als er versuchte sich grade hinzu stellen. Harry hatte sich schon oft gefragt, warum er nicht den Mut hatte diesen Ort zu verlassen, einfach abzuhauen. Die Dursleys würde es ja wohl kaum kümmern, wenn er wegliefe und nie mehr wiederkäme. Sie würden wahrscheinlich eine Siegesfeier schmeißen bei dem Gedanken, dass Harry da draußen ganz alleine wäre und niemanden hätte zu dem**** er gehen konnte. Das war der Grund, weshalb er nie weglief. Er hatte niemanden an den er sich wenden konnte.**

**Noch mehr war es verwunderlich, dass die Leute niemals seine Verletzungen realisierten. Nicht das er wollte, dass man sie sah, doch es wäre zu Abwechslung mal ganz schön, wenn andere sein Dasein bemerkten. Da waren keine Verletzungen an Stellen, wo man sie sehen konnte. Onkel Vernon sorgte immer dafür. Er vergewisserte sich, dass die Verletzungen nur dort waren, wo sie keiner sah. Es waren welche auf Harrys Arm, mit einem blauschwarzen Farbton. Es war einfach diese Blauenflecken zu sehen, doch Vernon ließ Harry immer langärmelige Pullis**** tragen.**

**Vernon hatte die Angewohnheit Harry auf den Boden zu werfen und ihm in den Magen zu treten. Wenn Vernon Schürfwunden hinterließ, die Menschen sehen konnten, war er entweder angepisst oder sturzbetrunken. Da war eine Nacht in der Vernon hagelvoll spät nach Hause kam. Der Grund für diesen Zustand war Harry rätselhaft. Harry lag im Bett, er war am Schlafen, als ihn das Knarren der Tüt aufweckte. Er konnte hören, wie laute Fußstapfen die Treppe runterpolterten, doch er wagte es nicht aufzublicken, da er wusste wer es war. Eine Minute später spürte er wie ein Ellbogen auf seinem lag, er hörte Stimmen. In der nächsten Sekunde sah er sich am Boden liegen, seine wange brannte von der Kraft mit der Vernon zugeschlagen hatte. Der Geruch von Alkohol stieg in seine Nase. Ganz plötzlich bekam er Angst. Ein betrunkener Onkel war nie ein gutes Zeichen. Es endete immer in einer grausamen Schlägerei. Er starrte seinem Onkel mit Schock ins Gesicht, welcher ihn mit einem bösartigen grinsen ansah. Harry schluckte kräftig und schleppte sich zur Wand. Seine Augen fingen an zu tränen. Aber er würde keine Tränen vergießen. Wenn er weinte würde ihn das verwundbar aussehen lassen und jenes würde es Vernon bloß einfacher machen Harry zu schlagen.**

**Der Mann kam immer näher auf ihn zu. Harry hatte keine andere Wahl, als an der Wand „festzukleben", während sein Onkel im Vorteil war. Harry starrte ihm hasserfüllt in die Augen.**

**Und bevor Vernon auch nur einen Atemzug näher kommen konnte, tat Harry das Unerwartete: Er trat ihn. Leider war er zu schwach, doch es schien Vernon minutenlang aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Vernon viel fast vorne über, weil er so zu war. Er sah wieder Harry an, der mit weitaufgerissenen Augen da stand.**

„**WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN?!", spottete er undeutlich zur selben Zeit, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Bevor es Harry wusste, lag er ausgestreckt auf dem harten steigen kalten Fußboden und spuckte Blut aus. Doch das schien Vernon nicht genug zu sein. Er schlug ihn einfach weiter und sehend****, dass er sowieso nicht viel tun konnte, lag Harry bloß da und ließ die Schmerzen zu.**

**Am nächsten Tag war Harry abwesend in der Schule. Immer wenn er solche Schläge von Vernon bekam, mit seinem angeschwollenen Auge und der aufgeplatzten Lippe, zwang Vernon ihn zu Hause zu bleiben oder wenn er doc zur Schule ging, musste er lügen und sagen er wäre in die Tür gelaufen oder die Treppe herunter gefallen. **

**Niemand glaubte wirklich diese Lügen, so wie Lehrer, Schulleiter und Krankenschwestern, doch sie beließen es dabei, wissend, dass Harry ihnen die Wahrheit erzählen werde, wenn er so weit war. Aber das war kaum vorstellbar. Manchmal wünschte er sich in dem Flugzeug gewesen zu sein, an dem Tag als seine Mutter und sein Vater starben. Harry war so in Gedanken, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass er schon seit einiger Zeit den selber Teller schrubbte, noch dazu er ihm aus den Händen rutschte, sodass er zu Boden viel und in tausend Stücke zersprang. Das Geräusch, KLIRR' war jenes, was ihn wieder in die Realität brachte. Er sah schockiert auf die Keramikscherben, die üppig den Kachelboden zierten. Oh no, hoffentlich hatte es keiner gehört. „POTTER!!!", schrie Vernon durch das Haus. Die Hoffung verschwand.**

**Harry schloss die Augen, als er hörte wie sich laute Schritte der Küche näherten.**

**, Lass jemanden kommen, der mich weit, weit von hier fortbringt.', dachte er verzweifelt. ****Sein Wunsch löste sich auf wie eine Seifenblase, als er die Stimme wahrnahm, die ihn anschrie und er Fäuste in seinem Magen fühlte. **

**Wenn doch bloß Prinz Charming da wäre, um ihn zu retten…**


End file.
